Tricks Ain't Helping You Out
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Twist The three tribes come together for their new "challenge" but in fact, it's the tribe switch. Every contestants has to grab a package with a buff inside. The New Chisec Tribe The New Nebaj Tribe The New Jalapa Tribe New Chisec At New Chisec, Hector, Melany, Matt, Emma and Yana arrive at camp. Matt and Emma quickly agree to get each other's back since they're the only two from the original Nebaj tribe. Hector and Melany agree on working together too. Yana looks kinda lonely and she feels like she can try to be the middle man and go with a side. New Nebaj Keegan, Shawn, Damian, Manuella and Jacob arrive at the New Nebaj camp. Quickly, Keegan throws Shawn under the bus to Damian and Manuella who recently bonded as well. Keegan explains what happened on their original tribe and that he was in the minority. It goes back to Shawn who then makes sure he has Jacob and Manuella. Manuella plays a double agent role for now but she knows she will stick with Damian. New Jalapa Lorraine, Jacinta, Terrence, Chris and Xanthea arrive at the New Jalapa camp. Terrence goes to Jacinta, who he hadn't talked with on their original tribe, and tells her to stick together, kinda demanding and forcing her to stick with him. Lorraine and Xanthea discuss about what they should do they since they recently clicked and Xanthea says that keeping Chris might be handy later in the game. She thinks keeping Chris will build a lot of trust. The Challenge Now the tribes are even, all contestants compete in a very difficult immunity challenge. This time, four contestants are blindfolded and have to run through a maze by getting instructions of one waiter who sits high enough to view the whole maze. When the four tribemembers reach the end of the maze, they win the challenge. Emma is the caller for Chisec, Keegan for Nebaj and Lorraine for Jalapa. Keegan gives strong instructions and leads his tribe to a strong lead. Emma has some struggles since the Chisec tribe is very messy. Lorraine has the biggest job to get her tribe through the maze since she doesn't know where the end actually is. Because of the great teamwork, Nebaj wins the challenge. Chisec follows shortly, causing Jalapa to go to tribal. Tribal Council At camp, Chris talks with Xanthea about how they need to stick together and Xanthea explains she got Lorraine on their side. Terrence keeps telling Jacinta to stay loyal and tries to get Lorraine to vote out Chris because he doesn't like him and wants to have only girls on the tribe. Jacinta gets annoyed by Terrence and asks Lorraine if she's free to vote with her for Terrence. At tribal council, the vote becomes 4-1 against Terrence. Terrence is shocked that he got voted out and looks betrayed by Jacinta. He grabs his stuff annoyed and walks dramatically away. Final Words "How could she do this to me?! I mean, gurl, I was having your back and now it's you versus the two fake boobs bitches and the ugly slave. I wish her luck, well ergh not... I hope that my girl Manuella takes it home because she slays, bye!" - Terrence, 15th Place